Fright Nights - Theme Park Ranger - Cover Story
September 26, 2008|By Dewayne Bevil, Sentinel Columnist and dewayne Bevil, Sentinel Staff Writer There's just something about Bloody Mary. Maybe it's her blank eyes. Maybe it's her otherworldly, stage-whispery voice or her ghostly-yet-scarred complexion. Most likely it's her omnipresence. Bloody Mary, the icon of this year's Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios, appears everywhere -- from the entrance to a 40-foot apparition on the Men in Black building. Mary has her own haunted house, and she makes cameos in others. It's all key to the theme park's "total immersion" plan for the event, which begins tonight. "If you're going to walk into the main gate and go into Halloween Horror Nights, you're in Halloween Horror Nights. You're stuck," says Jim Timon, Universal Orlando's senior vice president for entertainment. "I don't care if you're in a house; I don't care if you're in the street; I don't care where you are. If you're standing at the main gate looking up waiting to buy tickets, you're in Halloween Horror Nights." This strategy is apparent with the increased emphasis on populating the "scare zones," street scenes that connect the eight haunted-house mazes and three shows of the event. The goal is a more seamless scary experience, one that will entertain visitors who'd rather not spend long periods waiting to get in the house. "We heard loud and clear from the guests that they wanted more -- I'm going to call it immersion," Timon says. "I think what they really wanted, what they're saying is 'Man, the houses are incredible, we love them, the shows are great, but you know when we're out in the street, we're out of the event.' " The scare zones will enhance the theme of urban legends, myths, tales, fears and nightmares -- but with a twist. For instance, the story of Alice in Wonderland has morphed into Asylum in Wonderland for Horror Nights. Guests there will encounter versions of the Mad Hatter, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Queen of Hearts, Caterpillar and more. "The stories that we created are familiar, so you play that same kind of game where people kind of know a little bit about what they think it is," says T.J. Mannarino, director of art and design for entertainment at Universal. "But then when they come and see it, it's a whole different slant to it." Some of this year's zones feature 30 distinct characters. But it's not just 30 vampires standing around, Timon says. "In previous concept stories, you might have five or six unique characters to an environment," Mannarino says. "But when you create an environment of Asylum in Wonderland or zone Fractured Tales, it's multiple different characters." More than 1,000 actors were hired for the 23-night event, which ends Nov. 1. "It is by far the biggest story that we've ever written," Mannarino says. The entire park is now one big experience, says Michael Roddy, manager of show development. "As opposed to walking in and out of these pockets, everywhere you look is film-quality, immersive environment." Other areas play off an American Gothic theme (with guide Lizzie Borden), Grimm gone wrong, a schoolhouse with very bad (and badly dressed) trick-or-treaters and some Wicked Witch of the West action. Creators re-read L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz for inspiration. They didn't want to re-create the classic Judy Garland film or venture into the Wicked musical arena, Roddy says. "So we took those elements and said 'What would happen if the Wicked Witch won?' That's the story," Roddy says. Universal's Path of the Wicked area, near the entrance of the park, will star a witch perched on a turret, interacting with guests and shooting flames. Also nearby: twisted versions of Dorothy's pals plus Munchkins. High above: Actors as flying monkeys go from Shrek 4-D to Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast and back. "We've thrown more assets and resources at the streets than we ever, ever have, no doubt," Timon says. Another element new to the streets is a massive array of nearly 500 jack-o'-lanterns, individually lighted and choreographed for effect. At points in the soundtrack, a "wind" blows through and they all flicker out. Cue that haunting, omnipresent voice: Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary. Category:Halloween Horror Nights article